Semiconductor manufacturers continue to measure and control the level of contamination in the processing environment, especially during the critical steps of the photolithography processes. The typical means of determining the quality and quantity of contamination in gas samples in cleanroom manufacturing environments involves sampling air and purge gases, such as, for example, filtered and unfiltered air, clean dry air, and nitrogen, with sampling tubes or traps, typically containing adsorptive medium such as, the polymer Tenax®. This sampling process is followed by analysis using thermal desorption, gas chromatography and mass spectrometry (TD/GC/MS). The combination of TD/GC/MS provides identification of sample components and a determination of the concentration of these components. The most abundant contaminants in these manufacturing environments are low molecular weight components such as acetone and isopropyl alcohol. The current sampling time for existing traps typically varies between 0.5 and 6 hours with total accumulated sample volumes ranging typically between 20 and 50 liters.
Further, in applications that are directed to the manufacturing of or use of optical elements such as, for example, photolithography, the detection and quantification of compounds having a higher molecular weight such as, for example, siloxanes is of primary concern. These compounds having a higher molecular weight are, however, typically in much lower concentrations as compared with the low molecular weight species. Further, the compounds having a high molecular weight can also be defined as condensable compounds with a boiling point typically greater than approximately 150° C. The current methods for determining contamination have the limitation of the sample volume being based on the total trap capacity of the lighter or lower molecular weight components, for example, compounds having typically less than six carbon atoms. As the heavier components are usually present at much lower concentrations, the collection of a significant mass of these higher molecular weight species is limited.
In addition, polluting or contaminating substances may adhere onto the optical elements and reduce the transmission of light. Currently airborne contamination is addressed in cleanroom environments with little regard for contaminants that may be adsorbed onto the surfaces of optical elements. The adsorbed contamination reduces the transmission of light through the optical elements and system.
Thus, contamination of optical systems is emerging as a significant risk to photolithography and other semiconductor manufacturing processes as shorter wavelengths of the electromagnetic spectrum are exploited. However, molecular films on optical surfaces physically absorb and scatter incoming light. Scattered or absorbed light in photolithography optical surfaces causes distortion of the spherical quality of wavefronts. When the information contained in the spherical wavefront is distorted, the resulting image is also misformed or abberated. Image distortions, or in the case of photolithography, the inability to accurately reproduce the circuit pattern on the reticle, cause a loss of critical dimension control and process yield.
Typically, filter systems are used to remove molecular contamination in semiconductor processing environments. Systems are in place to measure the performance of such filter systems. However, typical monitoring of filter performance includes measurement of filter breakthrough either by process failure or by detection of the target filtered gas at the discharge of the filter system. However, these measurement means detect breakthrough after it has occurred.
A need still exists for determining, accurately and efficiently, the presence and quantity of contaminants that can alter and degrade the optical systems in semiconductor processing instruments. There further remains a need to monitor the performance of gas phase filter systems prior to a breakthrough failure.